kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 8: A CCs and Cream-Centered Episode
Welcome to the eighth episode of The Bunker! Part 1ne: Kingdom Hearts 3A Alarming Awakening *insert flute rendition of the Sun Song* CCs and Cream: *yawnzzzzz* ZzZzZz... I like my alarm sound, but I still hate getting up. >.> Narrator: CCs and Cream looked outside his window and gazed up at the sunrise, shining on the barren wasteland that used to be America. Looking at it made CCs think that everything will turn out right in the future. CCs and Cream: *turns to the camera* Yes, yes I...hope it will. *fourth wall breaks* CCs and Cream: Sorry! Fourth Wall: It's okay...I guess. :/ CCs and Cream: ... ): Part 2wo: Justin Bieber and Speghetti Cat Justin Bieber: Speghetti Cat.....Where are you? *Guard Droid comes in* Guard Droid: Sir? Justin Bieber: WHAT? Guard Droid: *ahem* Your sausage links, sir? Justin Bieber: Bring them to me. *Guard Droid brings the sausage links to Justin Bieber* Justin Bieber: *chews on sausage* So... What's the agenda for today? Guard Droid: Well... Uhh..... *ahem* Justin Bieber: Yes...SLAVE? Guard Droid: Uhh- *straightens up* Let's see... # Slave-frying # Slave-baking # Slave-toasting # Slave-heating # Slave-simmering Sir, these are all "Slave-cooking" activities. Justin Bieber: AND????? Guard Droid: Uh, yes sir. Very good, sir. Justin Bieber: Good. ..... GET. OUT. Guard Droid: RIGHT AWAY, SIR! *scurries out from Justin Bieber* Part 3hree: Back to CCs and Cream... CCs and Cream: *yawn* I needz breakfast. *walks downstairs into the kitchen* CCs and Cream: I can't believe that today is cleaning day. *sigh* *looks for Cap'n Crunch, but there isn't any* CCs and Cream: ..... WHERE'S MY CAP'N CRUNCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!! ..... Guys? Narrator: No one answered. CCs and Cream: Guys?! Narrator: No one answered again. CCs and Cream: Huh. That's weird. Narrator: CCs and Cream went to look around the Bunker, but no one was there until... *passes by the bathroom* CCs and Cream: ..... :/ *knocks on the door* Gaepora: Who is it? CCs and Cream: It's me, you know who I am. We share rooms, but not the same bed. Gaepora: Ohai CCs. CCs and Cream: You do know that today is cleaning day, right? Gaepora: Yes, yes I do. CCs and Cream: Well, after you're done doing whatever, start cleaning. Gaepora: Actually, I'm already cleaning! CCs and Cream: .......... With what? Gaepora: My own bath water! :D CCs and Cream: *facepalm* Well, I'll be gone and I'll check on you when yo- Is there someone else with you in there? Major Monogram: I'M CLEANING AS WELL! :D Gaepora: :D Major Monogram: :D CCs and Cream: *headdesk* (I can't believe I have to share my room with them. But hey, at least I don't share the same beds with them. :/) Part 4our: Looking for the Other Bunker-ers...or Something... *opens door* CCs and Cream: Alt? ... Alternate Phineas? Narrator: No one answered. *opens another door* CCs and Cream: MP? ..... MarioPhineas76? Narrator: No one sent a message. *opens one other door* CCs and Cream: TS? ........ Tornadospeed? Narrator: No one replied. CCs and Cream: Huh. My fellow Brotherhood members are not here... ... *opens door* CCs and Cream: ACF01? *opens door* CCs and Cream: Kh2cool? *opens door* CCs and Cream: Moch? *opens door* CCs and Cream: NTB? *opens door* CCs and Cream: Rawrlego? *opens door* CCs and Cream: Faves? *opens door* CCs and Cream: Redsox? *opens door* CCs and Cream: MissingNo.? GUYS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!!!!111111111111111111111!!!!!1 Narrator: No voice was heard. Not even a single whisper whispered into the halls of the Bunker...besides Gaepora and Major Monogram singing in the bathroom. It seemed that the Bunker was like a deserted place onto itself like the rest of America. CCs and Cream: LE GASPES! I need to find cluez! Part 5ive: The Legend of Speghetti Cat Justin Bieber: Oh, Speghetti Cat, where art thou? Where art thou? Selena Gomez: Honey, what are you talking about? Justin Bieber: Ah, babe. You see, before my fame plummeted to an all time low.....in America, I once starred in a TV show called Justin Bieber and Speghetti Cat...also starring Speghetti Cat. He was also the best of my bestest friends that no one could have ever had. Selena Gomez: Aww... Justin Bieber: As you can see, we had many adventures together in the...what was it? The Over 9000 Acre Woods or something like that? Anyways, when people needed our help, we'd solve mysteries around the world, flying in a helium balloon. We had so much fun together. Selena Gomez: Hmm... Justin Bieber: Everything was peaceful until... *slave rams into the room* Slave: I HATE YOU JUSTIN BIEBER!!!!! *gets taken by a Guard Droid* Justin Bieber: THAT showed up. Selena Gomez: You make your point quite vividly, honey. Justin Bieber: Sure... :p Selena Gomez: :p Part 6ix: Cleaning Time... :/ CCs and Cream: *sigh* No one is here. I'm a bit worried, but also angry at the others. ..... Time to start cleaning..... by myself. :/ Narrator: And CCs and Cream cleaned the Bunker top to bottom, scrubbing all the floors in Hy...the Bunker, dusting every dusty place until he gets in trouble because of allergies, untangling everything not as he please. He cleaned the clocks, he washed the dishes, draped everything in cleanliness for any clean person's wishes. CCs and Cream: Ugh. CLEANING SUCKS! Narrator: But he had to continue, as it was cleaning day. He sadly knew that everyday and every schedule can't be in his own way. CCs and Cream: *sigh* I feel really tired and no one helped. Narrator: He continued on cleaning, though, for his own sake. Thinking... CCs and Cream: ("When will I get my piece of cake?") Narrator: He traversed in and around the Bunker, cleaning every nook and cranny found in this deserted place except the bathroom which is still hogged by Gaepora and Major Monogram, taking a "bubble bath" together. This cleaning thing he thought, would probably take forever. That is, until..... *finds a small secret hidden wooden door* CCs and Cream: Huh? *opens the door and goes through it* Narrator: He saw a bright little light. A light that shined as bright as a celestial starry night. He went in closer and closer and found... Part 7even: Mysterious World *CCs and Cream falls through the clouds in a mysterious sky* CCs and Cream: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 *the landing point becomes more vividly clear and sees a mysterious, but fun land* CCs and Cream: Woah... Narrator: CCs and Cream has found a mystic portal to a mysterious land. But what is this? He sees people he already knows down there! CCs and Cream: Wait... What?- WOAH *CCs and Cream magically slows down and gracefully lands on the surface* AwesomeCartoonFan01: Hey! Where have you been? CCs and Cream: Uhh... MissingNo.: Suprised, eh? CCs and Cream: I guess, so... Yeah, yeah I am. AwesomeCartoonFan01: Sorry that we didn't tell you in the first place. Gray Pea Shooter: I knew we were forgetting someone! CCs and Cream: Yeah, like how some of you forget to list me when you mention a list of users. AwesomeCartoonFan01: And again... Everyone: We're sorry. CCs and Cream: ..... 'daww. It's okay, I forgive you. Plus, I cleaned out the whole entire Bunker because it was cleaning day! AwesomeCartoonFan01: ..... Cleaning day was tomorrow. CCs and Cream: ......................................................................... Alternate Phineas: MarioPhineas76: Tornadospeed: CCs and Cream: Of course, my fellow brotherhood members. :/ AwesomeCartoonFan01: Well, for CCs and Cream's hard work, we should celebrate big time! Everyone: YEAH!!! CCs and Cream: You guys...!!! Narrator: And so they celebrated in the mysterious, but fun world...that was labeled as Grooseland because Groose claimed this place first. Part 8ight: The Ending...I think. AwesomeCartoonFan01: You know CCs, you did a good thing today. CCs and Cream: I guess you could say that. Kh2cool: Cleaning all of the Bunker by YOURSELF? (Minus the bathroom because of Gaepora and Major Monogram.) CCs and Cream: Yeah, yeah you're right. Well, should we sing that song? Phineas: Indeed we shall. Meap? *Meap nods his head* Meap: Even though were stuck in a little bunker Blossom: Even though there's a giant war over here Wakko and Bubbles: We still have food *Wakko eats pizza* Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Patrick: We still have PIE! SpongeBob: AND GREEN HAM! MP, Tornado, Mario, and Sonic: DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! Tornadospeed: And Portal! ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! Isabella: And LO-I mean COOKIES! Bob: And TV! ACF: I just said that. Bob: Who cares? Let's finish the song. Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Everyone: WOOHOO!! CCs and Cream: Well, I'm getting tired. MarioPhineas76: Yeah, I gotta be sleePING AS usual right now, you see? CCs and Cream: G'night everyone. Everyone: G'night. Narrator: CCs and Cream, Gaepora, and Major Monogram go into their bedroom. They all got tucked in their own little beds and greeted eachother a goodnight. Major Monogram: Goodnight, Gaepora. Goodnight, CCs and Cream. Gaepora: Goodnight, Major Monogram. Goodnight, CCs and Cream. CCs and Cream: Goodnight, Gaepora. Goodnight, Major Monogram. Narrator: And they all fell fast asleep. ..... Except... *gets up and looks up* CCs and Cream: ... *opens up the window and gazes at the blue moon* CCs and Cream: I look out into the skies With some tears in my eyes Wondering...When will this end? I can't just be happy all the time...like Pretend. I wish, I wish there all will be Happiness and joyness that goes across the sea. I wish, I wish there all will be Tranquility and balance in the aura that's for me. A war always has to finish. I wouldn't really care if it was Hylian VS. Minish. But a war can't just end And what's to pretend? I wish, I wish there all will be Happiness and joyness that goes across the sea. I wish, I wish there all will be Tranquility and balance in the aura that's for me. And I wish, I wish there all will be Everlasting love...to me. *Gaepora and Major Monogram woke up to notice CCs and Cream. They smiled at him and went back to sleep* THE END Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Season 1